


Spark in Summer

by TheWarriors



Series: Reddie Minifics [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Falling In Love, Ficlet, Hijinks, Internalized Homophobia, Kid Losers, M/M, Richie catches feelings, slight angst, tomfoolery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWarriors/pseuds/TheWarriors
Summary: “Dude, I say this as a friend, but your obsession with firecrackers is worrying me. And my mom.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Minifics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553602
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Spark in Summer

“Dude, I say this as a friend, but your obsession with firecrackers is worrying me. And my mom.” Eddie’s voice was high, strung tight and tense, and he kept bouncing his foot on the asphalt like he’d take off running any second. 

“Aw, Mrs. K is worried about me?” Richie said distracted. He was using both thumbs to try and strike the lighter he’d found by the Dairy Queen trash can, so far it wasn't working. Right now that was the only thing keeping Eddie from having an aneurysm.  
“Tell her I can still use my mouth if I accidentally blow my fingers off-“

“You’re disgusting. This is irresponsible, and probably? Probably illegal Rich.”

Richie took a break to shake out his hand, blowing on his sore fingertips before trying again. “Yeah, you’re going to go to jail and get hepatitis.” He said, snapping the metal pinwheel one more time.

It struck, Richie let out a wild yelp of excitement before holding the flame to the fuse, watching it spark to life. 

“Richie?! Richie holy shit!!” Eddie bounded back, eyes wide in panic as Richie scrambled to his feet. 

“Run!!” Richie laughed like a maniac, pushing Eddie towards the barricade of cardboard they’d erected by the trash can. They nearly tripped over each other, Eddie screeching obscenities over Richies laughter until they got behind cover. 

They both peered over the box wall, the alleyway falling silent save for the sizzle of the fuse and their panicked, exhilarated breathing. 

“How long does it take?” Eddie hissed under his breath, blacktop gravel grinding under his sneakers. 

“Not that lo-“

**_CRACK_ **

Richie flinched, and grinned as the ear-splitting pops of the explosives roared to life, drowning out his own wild heartbeat. He grabbed Eddies arm, the white-hot flashes of light burning spots of color on his vision, but he couldn't look away. He felt Eddie shaking, looking over quickly— only to see him absolutely busting up with laughter, the sound of it masked by the firecrackers. His face was split with the biggest smile Richie had seen on him all year. Richie stared, breathed, and looked away. 

The soft, fluttering feeling in his chest didn’t go away for hours, even after the spots on his eyes faded back to normal, and his ears stopped ringing. It was there when he tried to go to sleep that night, his hand balling up his blanket in tight fists, his face burning with shame and his face itchy from tears. 

He didn’t set off any more firecrackers that summer.


End file.
